


Smoked Moonlight

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Cigarette Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Yagami burns a hole in the blanket of a love hotel. Thankfully he isn’t footing the bill.





	Smoked Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Judgement. Yeah. Good game  
Consider this the calm before the storm

When they had entered the hotel late that evening the, room was lit with a nice radiant orange glow that was so bright that they felt no need to turn on an actual lamp. It would’ve just ruined the mood.They could still see each other, their faces, their bodies, all accentuated by such wonderful warm shades of orange and red. The could see where they were touching and what part of their neck they were kissing. Kaito liked being able to see Yagami when they were together, especially when they were spending money to fuck on an actual bed instead of that beaten up couch in his office.

And even when the sun had set there was a nice radiant moonlight that softly dusted Yagami’s cheeks. It makes his features look so much smoother, how it hid the sharpness of his jaw and cheekbones, almost made him look vaguely feminine. Kaito always said he should work at one of those strip bars that have girls instead of guys, they at least let dudes who are a bit more rugged than your average 20 something pretty boy.

The moonlight on Yagami’s cheek is blown away by the flash of a lighter before he throws it off to the floor where it lands with a soft ‘thud’. Yagami plush lips wrap loosely around the cigarette as he takes a long, leisurely drag before just as languidly pulling away to blow the smoke out. That’s the weird thing about having the hots for someone. Mundane things like smoking, breathing, he’ll even blinking were so hypnotic when done by the right person, and Kaito can’t tear his eyes away.

Yagami looks over at Kaito, his lips still puckered from exhaling before he cracks a smirk. He tilts his hand slightly, “Want one?”

His lip curls up briefly as he huffs air through his nose. “Course.” He watches the muscles in Yagami’s back curl as he reaches over to grab his pack off the nightstand. Kaito doesn’t smoke the same thing, but he’s about as likely to move from his spot like a stray cat is after finding a thing of half eaten smile burger in a trash can, so he’ll take what he can get. 

When Yagami hands him the pack he plucks a cigarette out from the opening with his lips before looking around for a lighter. His is in his pants, and Tabo, for whatever reason, just threw his off the bed. He closes his eyes with a nod, “Shit.” 

“Ah wait.” Yagami presses his hand to his covered thigh and presses their hips together, “Let me get that.” He secures his cigarette with two fingers and tightens his lip. His eyes close, but not completely, as he presses the ends of their cigarettes together. 

Kaito gasp doubles as an inhale. His eyes stay set on Yagami’s face, loving the contrasts of blue and orange light up his face. He looks so handsome in a rather surreal way under this lighting. When he pulls back their eyes meet, just for a little before Yagami gently blows a cloud of smoke into Kaito’s face. 

It doesn’t faze him at all, but Kaito can’t help but chuckle, “Asshole.”

“Thanks a funny way of saying ‘Thanks for lighting my cig, Tak.’” 

“Oh quit whining.” Kaito laughs, “You never thanked me for paying this time, you should be kissing my feet for all I care.” 

“Ohhh…” Yagami nods his head, as if deep in thought. “So that’s what you’re into now.” 

Kaito chokes on a cloud of smoke. Yagami’s laughs fills the peaceful silence that lingered in the room before hand. “Can it.” Kaito grumbles, taking a drag of his smoke. 

“I’m kiddin’.” Yagami scoots closer to him, dropping his arm lazily over Kaito’s chest, his skin damp and slightly sticky with sweat. He presses his nose into his pectoral and inhales slowly, “mm…” 

Kaito rubs his hand in Yagami’s hair. It feels… damp, the kind of damp unwashed, oily hair has. “Take a shower before you leave, at this rate you’ll drop people just by walking by them.” 

“Tch, real nice.” His sarcasm only furthers Kaito’s theory that he, again, hasn’t showered in the past few days. Yagami takes another drag of his cigarette and, once more, blows the residual smoke in Kaito’s face.

“Trying to give me cancer faster or something?” 

“You sound like Genda.” He takes another puff, the burning paper burns bright before greying to nothing but brittle ash that falls to the blanket at the slightest shift of Yagami’s arm. 

“H-hey careful!” Kaito grunts, watching ash spill onto the sheets, followed by a tiny bit of still burning embers that were knocked off by the momentum when Yagami jerked his arm back. Kaito tried to act quick but by the time he noticed it himself there was a dark, crisp burn mark in the blanket. The stench of burning polyester singed Kaito’s nose for a bit, but the real damage was already done. 

“Ah come on Tak, we’ll be charged for that you know?”

“So?” Yagami continues to smoke like he had done nothing wrong. Kaito just slaps his shoulder.

“You’re calm now until I shift the bill over to you.”

“C-come on now, it’s a love hotel.I bet the last blanket had like 18 burn holes in it.”

“And that’s your excuse? Come on, even the shittiest hourly hotel swaps blankets between guests.”

Yagami just rolls his eyes, and lays on his side with his right leg bent up, forming a triangle shape beneith the sheets. “Alright alright, I’ll cover the damages. What is it? 5000 yen?” Yagami’s voice becomes rather taute just by saying the price and Kaito just lifts his hand.

“Nah, forget it. I foot the bill for these places for a reason.”

“Why? My couch ain’t good enough?”

“You can’t afford a love hotel, let alone a new couch.” And at the rate they’re going they’re bound to knock that thing off its legs. Kaito takes a finally drag of his smoke before reaching over to the ash tray to snuff it out. “I’m fine with this.”

Yagami is silent before taking another puff of his cigarette before reaching over Kaito. “How funny.” He grunts, and when he pulls back he has one hand on either side of Kaito as he hovers over him. Their eyes meet, and Kaito can see how the look in eyes changed. Humored, mischievous, and without a doubt, horny. “I like fucking on a bed more, too.”

Kaito smirks back at him and wrapped a hand around the back of his head. Yagami yelps as he’s pulled down, and is quickly kept quiet with a nice, firm kiss on the lips. The taste of smoke is still fresh on his tongue; it’s warm and inviting, and Kaito’s tongue quickly brushes against his for a brief moment.

Sheets rustle as Yagami gets comfortable on top of Kaito. Their chests pressed togethers, rising and falling together with their mixed breaths. Yagami’s hand fumbles around the bed before finding Kaito’s, their fingers quickly locking together as their kiss became deeper.

Yagami parts with a gasp, his lips, now slick with spit, brightly reflect the moonlight from the window. It has Kaito’s brain going haywire. His hands find Yagami’s hips and he flips him over on the bed so that he’s back on top.

“Ready for another round?”

“We still got time, and they can haul us out if we happen to take too long.”

The hole in the blanket lay long forgotten as Kaito and Yagami continue their hour of what little luxury they can buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did something like this for the first yakuza fanfic I wrote, guess I like sleepy boys  
Anyway @MADVSC for Twitter if you want to watch me make a fool of myself


End file.
